A Christmas Tori
A Christmas Tori is the first ever Victorious holiday special. The episode aired on December 3, 2011. It is the 13th episode of Season 2 and the 33rd episode overall to 4.4 million viewers. Plot The episode starts in the classroom; the Hollywood Arts students are celebrating the holidays, and the school is decorated for the occasion. Robbie is dressed as Santa Claus, Cat is enthusiastic about everything and Jade is just grouchy, leading everyone to call her a "Christmas grunch". André and Tori enter, and André is freaking out because of a bad grade he got on a Christmas song he wrote for Anthony's class, his first ever D. Beck keeps falling asleep in class because a noisy cricket in his RV has been preventing him from getting any sleep. Before anyone can continue, Sinjin comes in to tell Sikowitz his Secret Santa assignment. Sikowitz is upset to find out that he will have to give a gift to Sinjin's sister, Courtney Van Cleef, who he thinks is a weirdo. He asks to trade with someone, however the gang says they didn't sign up because they shouldn't have to give gifts to "random people they don't care about." Sikowitz, believing that they need to get in the holiday spirit, tells them that they will all be required to participate. Everyone must get creative and special gifts for each other, and the one who gives the worst present will be forced to go door-to-door Christmas Yodeling with Sikowitz on Christmas Eve. As Cat distributes her brother's Christmas beef around school, Jade complains to Sikowitz about being assigned as Tori's Secret Santa, and requests to switch with someone else to no avail. Beck meanwhile is reduced to constantly drinking many cups of coffee in order to keep himself awake. However, he musters enough energy to deliver Robbie's Secret Santa gift - he brings Robbie's old bully, Christy Vicaris, to school because Robbie has been talking about wanting to get even with her. However, Robbie is too distracted at how hot she looks and the two end up going on a coffee date. While attempting to convince Anthony to give him a better grade, André, as Beck's Secret Santa, catches him the cricket that has been keeping him up at night in his RV, but Beck gives it to Sikowitz, who gives it to Courtney. Tori is André's secret Santa, but has trouble coming with a good gift to give to him - her idea is a miniature ceramic guitar, but Trina warns her that this gift is useless to André. Tori ultimately decides against it after seeing Robbie's gift to Cat: a cotton candy cart and a man that follows her around for a week, which she loves and thanks him by giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Cat is Jade's Secret Santa and amazes her by buying her a new pair of scissors from The Scissoring, Jade's favorite movie. Tori witnesses this and proceeds to ask them for help on ideas for André's gift. While Jade is at first dismissive, she later shows up at Tori's house and reveals herself as Tori's Secret Santa. She reveals that her "gift" to Tori is an idea for a good gift for André, though forces her to beg her for it to make her feel good about herself. Ultimately at school, Tori, along with Cat and Jade, gathers Anthony and many of the students in the hall, where the three perform their own take on André's Christmas song (It's Not Christmas Without You) to try to show Anthony that it's worth a better grade. Eventually, André joins in and sings with them as well. Anthony concedes and gives André an A after hearing the song. In the end, Sikowitz concedes that everyone gave wonderfully creative presents to each other, and that he was the one who gave the worst one, so he goes Christmas Yodelling with a group of strangers on Christmas Eve. Subplot Trina gets a giant Christmas tree for the Vega house, which is so big she has to climb it to get the star on. She asks Robbie for help decorating it, promising him pizza and a hug afterwards, even though she claims to Tori that they are not friends. It is subtly implied she is craving companionship for the holidays with Tori too focused on André's gift and both their parents out of town, and she and Robbie seem to enjoy each other's company with their mutual knowledge of Christmas decorations. Trivia *Beck has a similar outfit that Spencer Shay from the Nickelodeon show iCarly wore in the episode "iTake On Dingo." *This is the first episode of Victorious where they celebrate a holiday. *This is the 5th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode. *The name of the episode, "A Christmas Tori," is a reference to the classic Christmas movie "A Christmas Story" (1983). *This is the second time that Tori, Jade, Cat, and André perform together. First being All I Want Is Everything in Locked Up!. *This is the first episode of Victorious to feature more than one writer (though Blooptorious comes before it production-wise). *Andre has gotten all A's in Music until this episode, where he gets a D from Anthony. However, with Anthony changing the grade to an A after hearing the song, Andre is able to retain his perfect record. *Tori said that she made the small guitar for André at Color Me Pot. Color Me Pot was mentioned before on Dan's other show, iCarly (in the episode iDon't Want to Fight). Color Me Pot is a parody of "Color Me Mine." *There is a clash of who gave the most expensive gift; it is thought to be between Robbie or Cat. *Trina saying "I don't need your negativity" is a reference to the Drake & Josh episode "Josh Runs into Oprah", when Eric said "No one needs your negativity." *In iParty with Victorious, Beck says that nothing scares him, whereas in this episode, Sikowitz unknowingly makes Beck scared from being asleep, proving that some things do scare him, or at least startle him. *Trina gets a new hair color. *Tori's hair got a little darker. *Jade's hairdo is slightly different. *This episode was filmed the week of October 3–7, 2011. *Jade's highlights are now green, and they were originally blue in Season 2. And she wears less dark make-up. *In most episodes, Beck serves as the straight man; in this particular episode, he's the comic. *Tori is wearing glasses in this episode again. *Ending tagline: Jade: "Beg me." *This is the first time it was notified Sinjin is not an only child. He has a sister named Courtney whose secret Santa was Sikowitz. *"Grunge" was first used by Rex for Trina in the episode Tori Tortures Teacher, and a variation of the word was used in this, "Grunch" which is a play on "Grinch," or possibly, even "Grouch," as both the Grinch and Oscar the Grouch are grouchy characters who hate Christmas. *From Dec. 3rd to Dec. 10th this episode was #1 on iTunes Kids. *If you look closely at the whiteboard behind Sikowitz in the beginning of the episode you'll see "Cat and Jade's Christmas Carol Classic This Saturday at The Henry Smith Theater" written on it. View the picture here. *This is the last Christmas episode of Dan Schneider's shows until Christmas Danger (Henry Danger episode) in 2015. *André's locker is decorated with Christmas wrapping paper instead of a keyboard. *Mr. Busey could be a reference to actor Gary Busey. *Larry Stein and Mr. Busey can be seen Christmas Yodeling with Sikowitz in the last scene. *In the episode, the gang all give each other Christmas gifts for a secret-Santa program. The gifts they give each other are: **From Beck to Robbie: The chance to tell off his old bully and possibly date her. **From Robbie to Cat: A cotton candy machine & maker to follow her around for a week. **From Cat to Jade: Actual scissors from the movie 'The Scissoring'. **From Jade to Tori: An idea of what to get André for a secret-Santa gift. **From Tori to André: A performance of his Christmas song to his teacher, resulting in an "A." **From André to Beck: Capturing the cricket keeping that's been keeping Beck awake all night. **From Sikowitz to Courtney Van Cleef: A used cricket (taken from Beck). *Trina and Sikowitz's are the only ones with an unknown secret Santa. Sikowitz participated in Secret Santa by giving Courtney van Cleef a present, but no one is shown to give him a present. *Jade's present to Tori is the only non-physical present and indirectly, it's a gift to André, since the performance changes his grade back to an A. *Beck "lost" his present from André. *This is the second time a song was given as a gift, the first being Tori singing You're The Reason to Trina in The Birthweek Song. *As of this episode, there's a new opening. Nothing changed except it focuses on season 3 episodes. *This was the fastest episode of Victorious to air in Southeast Asia, airing twenty days after the U.S. premiere. *This episode aired again on Saturday, March 24 (the day April Fools' Blank aired, which is far out of the time of the holiday season) at 4:30 PM EST. However, it is usually only shown on TV in December because it is a Christmas episode. *This episode aired in Southeast Asia, even though there were nine Season 2 episodes left to air. *Jade says, "starting with the pretty girl" and looks at Tori. This indirectly implies that Cat is not pretty or Jade's way of showing her strong dislike for Tori again. *Though it is filmed as part of season 3, this episode is aired as part of season 2, making it the 13th episode for season 2. *In reality, taking any kind of weapon to school can lead to suspension, expulsion, or even arrest (as Trina and Tori's father is a police officer), as scissors can often be mistaken for weapons. *For Ariana Grande's credit in this episode, a shot from this episode and a shot from Blooptorious were shown. This is the only episode that used those two shots for Ariana Grande's credit. *On Netflix, this episode is shown as the season 3 premiere. This is probably due to its production code. Goofs *Robbie is celebrating Christmas in this episode. However, he is Jewish so he should be celebrating Hanukkah instead of Christmas (Although some Jews celebrate Christmas as well and he may not be a strict follower). *Sikowitz texted all the students their secret Santa assignments, meaning he had all their cell phone numbers. In a lot of normal schools, this would not be allowed. But keep in mind that Hollywood Arts isn't a "normal" school. *Jade said that the cricket has been keeping Beck awake for over a month. A month without sleep is extremely unhealthy and potentially fatal. Granted, he seems to be catching up on his lost sleep in class. *In the scene where Beck tells Robbie that he's his secret Santa , Robbie's locker is closed then opens again and is closed again . it would've been heard that the locker closed Running Gags *Cat's brother's disgusting Christmas beef causing people to "be a mess." *Someone saying "Ho ho" with another person saying "Ho" in response. Secret Santa Secret Santa is program that Sikowitz organised in this episode. Every student is chosen to give other people a gift without them knowing. Secret Santa has started outside of Hollywood Arts. In this wiki, different users start their own Secret Santa program for other users. Quotes Robbie: Ho, ho, and ho! Cat: Hi, Hi, and HI! Cat: I do love short pants. Jade: Yeah. Guess what I love? Cat: '''What? '''Jade: Slapping perky red-heads. Cat: Hahahaha... with her hair and is shocked and scared when she realizes Jade is referring to her Robbie: Ho ho ho! And... jingle bells. reaches for Robbie's chair Tori: No no, André, don't do it, don't- knocks the chair over and Robbie falls to the floor Oh, you did it. Jade: I bet that jingled his bells. Beck: Jade yells next to him Hey! Hey... sighs You woke me up. Sikowitz: sarcastically Oh, sorry Beck! Certainly wouldn't want to keep you awake during my class! Beck: Thanks, you're the best. back to sleep Sikowitz: Why Becky so sleepy? Tori: You bought a tree? Trina: Yarp. Jade: Why do I have to- Beck: cutting her off He said he's not gonna change it, so just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it?! Sikowitz: Beck His heart is vibrating. How much coffee have you drunk? Beck: A lot, like a lot, I don't know like maybe seven cups, a lot! Is there a problem? Jade: He's drinking coffee to stay awake at school cause of the stupid cricket that's keeping him up every night. Beck: bouncy LOTTA COFFEE!! Jade: Look, I don't wanna be Tori's secret Santa. Sikowitz: Too bad. away Jade: Stop bouncing! Beck: I can't help it! Tori: Hey Trina, Trina! Trina: What? Tori: You wanna see what I got André for his secret Santa gift? Trina: No. Tori: Look! It's a little ceramic guitar. I made it at Color-Me-Pot! Trina: I thought Sikowitz said that your secret Santa gifts have to be really special and creative. Tori: He did. Trina: Well, that's ugly. And useless. Tori: No, it's cute. And look; you can pretend to play it, like... pretend-playing the guitar, and sings in a jazzy accent Tori gave me this Christmas present, and it's a tiny guita-a-a-ar! Trina: backs away Tori: Why are you walking away? Trina: walking away 'Cause I'm embarrassed for you. Tori: jazzy accent That was me-ea-an! Robbie: excited You bought me a girl?! Jade: the present Cat gave her Oh my God, Cat you did not! Cat: squeals Beck: confused Scissors? Jade: snapping They're special scissors! Beck: mutters Okay. Cat: They're from a real movie! Jade: I can not believe you got me these! Tori: What movie were they used in? Jade: The Scissoring. Tori: Wait, that one about the girl who comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends? Beck: Yep. Jade: her scissors around her finger and looking at Tori Starting with the pretty girl... Tori: I'm André's secret Santa, and I have like no clue what to give him. Cat: Just get him a present! Beck: mutters Oh My God. Jade: Two words. Beck: I bet they won't be helpful. Jade: Your problem. Beck: I was right. Tori: You're my Secret Santa? Jade: Ho ho. Tori: nervously Ho... André: How does a person go from an A to a D? Jade: Happened to me in eighth grade. Trina: How do you get it to flock? Robbie: You just press that red button in the... is sprayed by flock from Trina Trina: Sorry! Robbie: Can you please get me a flock rag? her texts Tori: gasps Oh, yay! Trina: Yay what? Yay me? Gallery Video Gallery Victorious_The_Cast_Just_Being_The_Cast_) Victorious_Things_Getting_Silly_On_Set Victorious_Fun_While_Filming_Today Victorious Behind the Scenes of 'A Christmas Tori' References *DanWarp blog post confirming episode. *The name of the episode as shown here. 301 301 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Season 2 episodes